


陈杰克

by binglang



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binglang/pseuds/binglang
Summary: 盘多娜·后传·陈杰克





	陈杰克

他既画画又写作，与此同时，他穷困潦倒。

陈杰克本来没有名字，直到他被尽职尽责的社区工作者抓去接受义务教育的时候，他的母亲才费尽心思地给他上了户口、取了名字。  
陈紫茵是个妓女，她幼时被人贩子拐卖，被解救时已经有三个月的身孕了，孩子最后流产，她也无法融入社会，对男人要么因为害怕而避而远之要么因为一点小恩小惠而全然给予，最后她去珠三角带着另外几个一起被解救的姐妹做起了最低端的皮肉买卖。  
那群白皮佬来的时候，陈紫茵正坐在门口，翘着二郎腿抠丝袜上的破洞。她在想自己被拐卖之前，也许是富贵人家的，因为小时候学过的那几句简单英语，竟然仍旧派得上用场。她带着姐妹接了他们的客，东亚女骨盆狭窄、体型幼态、温顺听话，白男没操过她这样的女人，兴头上的时候说，my name is Jack。  
后来陈紫茵发现自己怀孕了，巷子里的小诊所告诉她，她的子宫壁已经很薄了，不能再流了，于是陈紫茵迫不得已地留下了这个孩子。  
她回到那个小出租门面，女人们嗑着瓜子问她，打不掉？  
陈紫茵啐了一声，死佬，做到一半把套摘了，也不怕我有病。  
还好Jack戴了套，另外的女人庆幸地感慨，我可没钱再做一次人流了。  
于是陈紫茵知道那次一起来的那几个男人都说自己叫Jack，她也不在乎，大着肚子继续接客，有些古怪的客人就是喜欢这一口，她的生意没清淡。

2020年，陈杰克就是这样来到这个世上的。  
陈紫茵租了一厅一室，外面看是个正常的洗头房，掀开帘子，摆着几张床，用屏风隔开。陈紫茵没空带孩子，陈杰克到三岁才学会说话，他被放到外面的洗头房，被警告不许出大门，也不许拉开帘子进里屋。好奇是孩童的天性，他偷偷往里窥探，也往外张望。  
往外，是一条巷子，抄近路的外卖骑手骑着摩托从接小孩放学的母子身边擦过，被中年女人用粤语大骂；往里，是妓女和嫖客没有交流的原始性爱，传说“发妻”这个词的起源是雄性抓着雌性的头发到山洞里交配，陈杰克长大后知道这个典故，他觉得帘子里的小屋就像是原始人的山洞。  
艺术是金钱和天赋的孩子，缺少任意其一都注定不会太幸福。  
陈杰克长大一点的时候，开始画黄色漫画和写黄色小说，私下传阅，付费观看。收入赶上了一个从早到晚不停接客的妓女，因此陈紫茵放过了他，没让他接触自己的生意，即使好几个恋童癖早已对他垂涎三尺。  
性爱是他作品永恒的主题，陈杰克不思考人生和宇宙，因为男女之间那点事都够他琢磨的。  
治安越来越严格，陈紫茵进了局子又出来，在打黄扫非中躲躲藏藏。陈杰克对母亲没有半点反哺之情，十六岁的时候，在高速公路上拦车去了上海。

他的创作从一开始就是功利的，因为必须靠自己解决温饱。色情的刊物是无法出版的，于是陈杰克开始画言情插图、写网络小说。  
他的文笔很差，也不懂得运用典故，但是天马行空，想象力丰富，更重要的是，他没认真上过学，不懂什么是普世价值，于是他笔下的人物顺着原始逻辑远离传统套路。他的画也是一样，那么多年的黄色画作练习，使他对人物身体形态了如指掌，细腻生动。  
网站要求他每天最少写四千字，但是只有月薪一千五的低保，陈杰克的钱全拿去买书和烟，甚至连肚子都填不饱。  
他的艺术功底越来越好，编辑却对他越来越不满意，把稿子不断地打回来，说，你以前那样就挺好的。  
陈杰克把烟头往一次性水杯里一丢，决定不再给网站写作，编辑长舒一口气，心想，本来责编都决定要和你签约了，谁知道你越写越烂，还好你自己走了。  
他写了自己的第一部严肃文学的作品，给出版社投了稿，被退稿后又投稿，来回二三十次。  
“你的才华配不上你的野心。”最终，出版社的编辑这么和他说。  
陈杰克抓了抓头发，他天生一副好容颜，走在路上都会有星探和他搭讪，他不明白自己有什么野心，他自认为自己对艺术的向往很纯粹。  
他跑去酒吧，卡座低消五万，于是他在吧台点了一杯长岛冰茶，一百八十元，他需要写一对男女不停做爱一千八百字。  
但是他在酒吧从来只需要花这么多，因为总会有人请他喝第二杯。  
也许是已经麻木了，陈杰克和其他少年不同，他对情爱并没有太大的兴趣，和女人回酒店更多的是为了第二天五星级的早餐，运气好，还能再吃顿中餐。  
名媛会愿意和他上床，因为他那不亚于明星模特的外貌，但如果要共进午餐，还必须先去奢侈品店给他从头到脚换一身行头，才在闺蜜面前拿的出手。陈杰克永远是一副兴致恹恹的模样，他从不打扮自己，也对精致的外貌提不起兴趣。  
艺术使他卖不出去自己的作品，有富婆提出要包养他，他接受，跟着她去参加宴会，认识了欧阳颀。  
欧阳颀瞥一眼陈杰克就知道他什么来头，陈杰克不敢看他，觉得自己曾经刻画的那些君王也不及面前的男人的万分之一。  
按理说这种小鸭子眼里不会有这么多东西，因此欧阳颀听到那有钱的寡妇炫耀“Oliver还会画画和写作”时提起了兴趣，问Oliver，也就是陈杰克要了他的作品。  
没人对他的作品感兴趣，陈杰克唯唯诺诺，欧阳颀则直接从身边的助理手上接过了他全部的资料。所有人都不明所以，屏住呼吸看这个男人沉默地翻阅那些不入流的东西，二十分钟后，男人说，“这个人我要了。”

欧阳颀开出的条件令人无法拒绝，提出的要求却又简单无比——和他爱上女人的女儿谈一次恋爱，你是她喜欢的类型，请让她重新爱上男人。  
无聊的有钱人，陈杰克搬到了欧阳颀发给他的地址的对面。  
是市中心的老旧小区，钉子户计较着更高的拆迁费，于是这些危房就突兀地存在于高楼大厦之间，被租给一些愿意为了地段牺牲居住品质的年轻人。陈杰克想盘多娜那样的千金大小姐为什么会愿意住在这种地方，比自己以前住过的地下室好不到哪儿去，他天生不信任爱情。  
没有电梯，楼梯口被贴满了小广告，陈杰克看着糟心，又功利地想给盘多娜留下一个艺术浪子的第一印象，于是拿出颜料开始在门上画画。  
画什么呢？  
对门挂着对联和福字，显示出盘多娜和时亚两人幸福温馨的同居生活，陈杰克灵机一动，开始画倒立的耶稣像。  
他没有宗教信仰，笔下的耶稣却能比任何人画的都要更像一个神。时亚和多娜牵着手有说有笑地回家，正好碰上他的画作已成雏形。  
资料上说时亚冷漠孤傲，但这个长相普通的女孩却笑盈盈温柔地告诉他，小广告会覆盖他的画作。陈杰克面对她的笑容一时竟有些不知所措，时亚没看出他的无措，拿起他的画笔在门上歪歪扭扭的“太阳能维修”字迹下写道，“月亮可更换。”  
她的字很漂亮，是一般女生不会去练的颜体，笔力雄强圆厚，气势庄严雄浑。两人回了对门，陈杰克看到盘多娜看自己的眼神，就知道这小妞看上自己了，但是他却对时亚念念不忘。  
陈杰克觉得自己与众不同，在于比起别人更像个人，而不是机器。公交站牌、LED屏、地铁口，随处可见仿生人的广告，但陈杰克觉得自工业化革命到信息化革命，人类越来越像机器了，专业化的细分使人变成流水线上的一颗螺丝钉。陈杰克觉得时亚和自己是后机械时代的人类遗孤，他们是同一类人。  
他得手了，意料之中地睡到了盘多娜，只是她看上去并没有被自己所吸引，即使在床上，都没有性高潮。他们背着时亚偷情，盘多娜会在时亚出门后来对门找他，纸包不住火，终究是被时亚发现了。  
陈杰克心里觉得盘多娜配不上时亚，看到时亚歇斯底里地崩溃，心里酸溜溜地也不知道是吃谁的醋。她天天买醉，破房子的隔音效果太差，陈杰克在她公放的摇滚乐里画画，时亚拿着酒瓶晃悠到他这里，对着他的作品讽刺，“你以为你是梵高吗？”  
陈杰克有拥抱她的冲动，却被自己克制住，都是为了钱，他突然后悔自己答应了欧阳颀。

明明每次都戴了套，盘多娜却怀孕了，陈杰克烦躁地抓头发，他无意搞大女人的肚子，他怎么也不会想到是盘多娜偷偷给避孕套扎了洞。  
他以为欧阳颀会把自己碎尸万段，谁知得知这个消息的男人欣喜若狂，他向来沉稳，却激动地抱着盘多娜，说话都在颤抖，“多娜，你怀孕了，你当母亲了……我成功了，去他妈的上帝，我才是真正的造物主！”  
陈杰克双手插兜，百无聊赖地用脚尖踢着地板，他站在门口没被请进去，远远地看着欧阳颀和盘多娜这对父女，觉得他们完美地透露出一丝诡异。  
欧阳颀的钱多到只是账户上的一串数字，但他却对奢侈的生活没有太大兴趣，和妻子住在朝阳区一个小区里，这里是他曾经在中科院分到的房子，安保很好。三室两厅，只有一百多平米，陈杰克和盘多娜住进来之后，拥挤中显出一丝温馨。欧阳颀的妻子很胖，却并不丑陋，她看上去仅仅是个普通的女人，陈杰克却从她身上读出了伟大的母性。  
别人都说欧阳颀不抛弃发妻很难得，陈杰克却觉得能找到这样的妻子是欧阳颀的福气。  
欧阳颀永远见不到踪影，他的妻子本来是中科院的职工，退休之后在街道办事处找了份志愿者的工作，却比上班的时候更忙，于是帮盘多娜养胎的事就落在了陈杰克的身上。  
他的心情很复杂，一方面他初为人父，另一方面他并没有做好准备，他想起自己就是这样不负责任地被带到这个世上的。欧阳颀甚至带他们去民政局领了结婚证，但陈杰克对盘多娜并没有过多的感情，反倒是对时亚念念不忘，他相信自己的妻子也是如此。  
一次，盘多娜独自出门，回来后魂不守舍，陈杰克瞥她一眼，“你去见她了？”  
盘多娜点点头，在他面前坐下，握着他的手放在自己隆起的肚子上，似乎是鼓起了很大的勇气，“你就要做父亲了，我觉得，有件事你必须知道。”  
陈杰克不以为然，即使她告诉自己肚子里的孩子并不是他的也无所谓，但他对女人向来有一套，于是笑了一下，抚摸过她的长发，道，“多娜，你说吧。”  
多娜从一旁的茶几上拿过一把水果刀，在陈杰克震惊的目光中在自己光洁的面庞上划了一道。陈杰克条件反射般地甩开她的手，连连后退几步。  
盘多娜似乎是被他的反应刺伤了，大喊道，“我比人类差在哪儿？爸爸说我是进化必然的产物，我是更高等的生命。”  
《1984》里写温斯顿被负责思想清洗工作的“友爱部”抓住进行严刑拷打，最后使他屈服的却仅仅只是几只老鼠，此时的陈杰克觉得盘多娜肚子里的孩子就像是那几只老鼠——既使他感到恶心，又使他感到恐惧。  
“你怎么了？爸爸说，如果仿生人能打破生殖隔离，能够生育繁殖，那么人类就终究会被机器取代……你是这个世界上第一个仿生人婴儿的父亲，爸爸说你是历史应该铭记的伟人！”  
盘多娜，一个被人类塑造的人，她漂亮娇憨、澄澈单纯，介于聪敏与愚蠢之间，对任何权力都构不成威胁，因此她不会痛苦。  
陈杰克脑中嗡嗡作响，仿生人似乎是用人类无穷又无用的情感作为能量来源，他们看上的人——时亚，自己，都是被逐渐“进步”的社会抛弃的人。他想要逃避，却有一股更强烈的冲动，转头摔门而出，盘多娜追上来，“你要走？你不想做耶稣的父亲？我们第一次见面的时候你画倒立的耶稣像，这回上帝是真的到了。”  
去他妈的，陈杰克一把抓起盘多娜，把她往楼梯下一摔。盘多娜从楼梯上摔下去，形成一个诡异的姿态，关节扭曲变形，红色的液体从她的两腿之间流出。  
“这下，你做不成圣母玛丽亚了。”陈杰克看着她，冷漠地说。  
盘多娜的嘴巴一张一合，说出来的话都带着滋滋的电流声，“爸爸不会放过你的。”

陈杰克被欧阳颀以强奸犯的身份关进了死刑监狱，这里的人凶神恶煞，十恶不赦，而强奸犯在这里的待遇，会令他生不如死。  
但陈杰克并不后悔，他觉得自己无用的人生第一次为某种形而上的东西做出了贡献。穿着囚衣往里走，有光头的男人朝他吹口哨，“小杂种，长得真不赖。”其余人露出猥琐的笑。  
尊严存在的价值就是被踩在脚下,陈杰克觉得无所谓,他被几个牛高马大的壮汉围在浴室的角落,被迫用嘴一一为他们解决。死囚们毫不怜惜地在他身上发泄欲望,陈杰克却只担心他们不给自己留饭。  
痛苦本身就是痛苦,没有任何附加意义。春节的时候,食堂给做了红烧排骨,死囚们吃的油光满面。陈杰克的饭盆又被人抢走了,他蹲在角落,等所有人走了,去地上捡起他们啃剩下的骨头,放到水龙头底下洗洗,就着又干又硬的冷馒头吃了一年来唯一一顿饱饭  
十五年过去,陈杰克终于出狱了,死亡算什么呢?活着就是恶心。  
他佝偻着背走出了监狱的大门,即使与世隔绝,他也知道世界早已翻天覆地,毕竟在几年前连监狱的狱警都换成了仿生人。  
他沧海一粟，微不足道，无力对抗滚滚的潮流，但也不愿被裹挟其中。

陈杰克回到了上海，因为他听说这是时亚的城市。十五年的监狱生活早已将他的才华和美貌都打磨地一干二净，找了一份谁也不愿意干的送水的活，一千五的工资，和他早年写网络文学没有区别。  
但他有了在各大办公楼出入的机会，每天见到形形色色的人，他们高矮胖瘦各不相同，也有不同的性格属性，但却都是为高效服务的仿生人。  
陈杰克是被时代抛弃的人。他还在工作，为了与更便宜的仿生人劳动力竞争，连一千五也不要了，只求三餐果腹。百分之九十八的人类都被仿生人“关”在了家里，衣来伸手，饭来张口；剩下的百分之二，则管理着仿生人，也操纵着人类。  
出狱后陈杰克很快地发胖了，也许是因为他体内的白男基因，岁月留下的痕迹格外明显，大肚子和秃头使他和别的中年男性没有任何区别。  
在天桥上骑着三轮车，身边无人驾驶的汽车快速地从他身边擦过，3D光影投射出巨大的赤身裸体的盘多娜广告。陈杰克踩不动三轮车了，他走到天桥边，VR盘多娜似乎是感应到他，蹲下身来看着自己的丈夫。他曾有机会成为耶稣之父，却选择了做一个蝼蚁般的人。  
陈杰克与“盘多娜”对视，伸出手去触摸她，手指却穿过了光影。  
是的，陈杰克从新兴媒体那了解到，他和盘多娜的孩子流产后，欧阳颀再没有成功地使仿生人怀孕。陈杰克为什么能使盘多娜受孕，至今仍然是一个未解之谜。但是欧阳颀开始批量生产仿生人，它们进入了人类生活的方方面面。

再次见到时亚，是在一栋大楼的顶层，曾经的建设银行只剩下了不到二十个人类工作者，他们是站在金字塔的，而时亚就是其中之一。  
陈杰克很惊喜，却又有说不出来的失望，他想象中时亚会和自己一起被时代抛弃，却没有想到她站在了浪潮的前端。  
第一眼，时亚并没有认出这个被岁月摧残的男人，她的姿态自信又礼貌，“请问您是哪位？”陈杰克无法作答，双手不安地扯着衣角，嗫嚅地说，“我是维修太阳能的。”时亚终于想起来了，这是自己曾经的恋人的出轨对象，但她似乎没有一丝仇恨，热情地带着陈杰克去了建设银行楼下的咖啡厅。  
陈杰克不想喝咖啡，这东西越喝越饿，时亚善解人意地给他点了许多蛋糕，说，“抱歉，应该请你吃顿饭的，可是，”她抬起手腕看了看表，“我只有二十分钟的时间。”  
“没有没有，”陈杰克脸都红了，“是我打扰到你了。”  
时亚变了，她手腕上戴的是百达斐丽鹦鹉螺7118，科技再怎么进步，人类还是会使无用的奢侈品经久不衰。  
陈杰克更加觉得孤独，咖啡店的蛋糕小巧精致，他几乎一两口就能吃完一个，甜腻地使心口发慌。时亚把一杯美式递给他，说，“你这时候会觉得苦咖啡还不错。”陈杰克接过咖啡抿了一口，这是他第一次觉得咖啡好喝。  
桌上堆满了装蛋糕的甜白釉碗碟，穿着打扮似美国甜心的店员过来弯腰曲背地问他们，“先生，小姐，请问我可以帮你们清理一下桌面吗？”  
陈杰克看着她愣了，“多娜……”“她不是，”时亚把她从晃神中拉了回来，“这是莉莉，她也是仿生人。”说完又对莉莉说，“麻烦你了。”  
服务生走后，陈杰克还是没反应过来，他出狱这么久了，却还是与时代脱节。  
“盘多娜这么成功的产品，”时亚转动手腕上的表带，“当然值得批量生产。”  
她的语气是那么冷漠，陈杰克却能敏感地从中听出一丝嘲讽的意味。也许时亚根本没变呢？陈杰克心想。  
但是如今的时亚滴水不漏，根本不会给他看出一丝破绽。二十分钟很快过去，时亚准时地像个仿生人，说了句“再联系”就回去工作了。

陈杰克以为时亚所说的再联系只是客套，却没想到她竟然真的再次联系上他。陈杰克如今什么都没有，时亚却还能在接济他的时候不忘照顾他的自尊心，虽然陈杰克想要告诉她，他并不在意尊严，只是仍旧在意她。  
两人经常去一些便宜的馆子里吃饭，那些馆子买不起昂贵的盘多娜，大多是用的价格更低的仿生人。它们效率高还不会出错，虽然服务态度比不上高档餐厅，但是大多数顾客都对仿生人服务员赞不绝口。  
男顾客在仿生人弯腰的时候摸了一把她的屁股，就着啤酒和旁边的人侃侃而谈，“等老子有钱了，就去买一个盘多娜，除了不能生娃，哪不比女人好？”旁边的人附和道，“就是，以前要是想睡到一个女人，又是请吃饭又是看电影的，要想娶她，可更麻烦。最后相夫教子不出去工作，老子累死累活……”  
两人沉默地听旁桌的人聊天，时亚突然笑了，道，“当初就该杀了第一个多娜。”  
陈杰克紧张极了，连忙望望四周，见没有人注意这里，才舒了口气，“你小心一点。”说这话现在可是要判刑的。陈杰克以为时亚安于现状，却没有想到她心底下其实比自己更加叛逆。  
她没有变，陈杰克带着一丝欣慰心想。  
两人吃完饭，时亚让自己的飞行器自行飞回家里的停机坪，选择和陈杰克一起走路。要走进一条小巷时，陈杰克拦住她，吞吞吐吐地说，“这里……治安不太好。”时亚听他的话没走这条路，却心知肚明，“因为流浪汉会和被废弃的仿生人在这里做爱。”  
陈杰克从她的话里听出一丝不屑和讽刺，但他却不敢相信，直到时亚说，“最好的时代就算不是从前，也绝不会是现在。”  
“小亚……”陈杰克喉结滚动吞咽口水，“你难道不喜欢仿生人？”  
时亚哼笑一声，什么也没说，但她的态度说明了一切。  
陈杰克回去后翻来覆去地睡不着，时亚告诉他，稳定的强权政治和高效的机械科技下其实有一个人类组织，主旨就是认为任由仿生人蚕食社会的话，人类迟早没有立足之地。人类总是以自我为中心，以为仿生人的终极目的就是变成人，殊不知他们只想成为自己、奴役人类。  
所以，人权组织地下发展，想要推翻现有的统治。  
即使它不断地满足人类的贪婪、懒惰和懦弱，但它却是在压榨人类的最后一丝价值，即主观情感。时亚和陈杰克都不懂什么是量子物理，但却从人权组织那里得知，仿生人的能量来源，竟然是人类的痛苦或者幸福，而痛苦的能量远远高于幸福。

时亚邀请陈杰克去到了组织的线下基地，陈杰克见到了一个高大英俊的男人，他把手在裤腿上擦了两下，才敢伸出手去与他握手。  
“杰克，你好，我是欧阳珺，小亚和我说过你。”  
男人微笑地和他说，他身上有一股长期处于上位者的气势，但这个姓氏却难免使人联想，毕竟如今的领导人也姓欧阳。  
“没错，我是仿生人，但是我也是人权组织最初的创立者之一。”  
时亚告诉陈杰克，欧阳珺是最早的仿生人，甚至比盘多娜还要早，欧阳颀以自己为原型创造了他，但那时的技术还没有成熟，因此欧阳珺竟莫名拥有了人性。他现在为欧阳颀工作，是国有科技企业的董事长，与此同时，他也是人权组织的成员。  
热血难凉，陈杰克觉得自己又重新开始燃烧，他问，“我能为组织做什么？在所不辞。”  
欧阳珺和时亚相视一笑，他们告诉陈杰克，你能做的，就是保持你的戒备和怀疑。如果可以，为组织发展下线成员也是好的，如果做不到，那么就独善其身。  
陈杰克深以为然，他觉得自己无用又可悲的人生又重获意义。时亚很照顾他的自尊心，没有为他找一份更轻松的工作，他身子很虚，骑着三轮车时汗液淌过隆起的大肚子，一直浸湿裤腰。但他的心脏在燃烧，血液在沸腾，他的情感像活火山的岩浆一样在身体里流动。  
这个时代，人类活得如此安逸，似乎什么也不需要付出就能收获回报，但是如果他们失去了最后一丝剩余价值呢？  
陈杰克住在水站的仓库里，他认识了一个刚出狱的女人，女人是因为二十年前杀害并分尸了长期家暴自己的丈夫而获刑。她就像当初的陈杰克一样，完全适应不了新的社会，入狱之前连智能手机都不会用的女人更是抗拒随处可见的人工智能。陈杰克带她进了组织，时亚拍着他的肩膀赞赏他，陈杰克觉得自己终于有了存在的价值，他嘿嘿笑着低下了头。  
陈杰克觉得时亚和自己就是灵魂伴侣，他们虽然不接吻不做爱，但是却比任何情侣都要亲近。  
时亚虽然是法律和金融的双重人才，但是在她的青少年时期也曾热爱文学，热爱艺术，陈杰克重新开始画画，每当画作完成，第一时间拿给时亚看。  
他们一起聊天，从三岛由纪夫到波拉尼奥再到安德烈耶夫，时亚莞尔，“安德烈耶夫，忧郁的陀思妥耶夫斯基。”陈杰克因为这个评价而激动，他觉得自己拥有了红颜知己，“俄罗斯文学中最阴毒的就是他，挖掘内心深处的痛苦不安和彷徨绝望，挖得最深。”  
“那么，”时亚望着他，“你是因为看多了安德烈耶夫的作品才如此痛苦吗？”  
“不，”陈杰克否认，“文学和艺术是我的慰藉，生存和生活本身才使我痛苦。”  
时亚点头，“活着就是恶心，但活着也是伟大。”

时亚带着陈杰克一起看了《黑客帝国》这部禁片，时亚撑着脑袋，笑问他，“red pill or blue pill？”“我永远选择真实，哪怕是痛苦的真实。”陈杰克这么回答她。  
时亚似乎是有一瞬间的怔愣，却很快回过神来，垂下了眼帘。  
陈杰克是最优秀的组织成员，他发展了很多下线，而且都是一些被时代遗弃的孤儿，无亲无故。孤儿好啊，欧阳珺心想，孤儿好控制。  
欧阳珺下了班，来到公司顶楼的停机坪，乘坐飞行器去见了他的父亲，欧阳颀。“听说最近组织发展的不错？”欧阳颀正在喝茶，头也不抬地问他。  
“是的，父亲，”欧阳珺毕恭毕敬，“他很好用。”  
欧阳颀点点头，强权统治的手段本就要多样化，他最初也不会想到，让时亚和欧阳珺设立一个所谓的地下组织会带来这么大的收益。  
这么多年过去，欧阳颀却越来越年轻，他身体的器官都换成了仿生机械，那百分之二的人类和仿生人的区别越来越小。  
古代的帝王得到了人世间可以得到的一切，都想要长生不老，而今终于有人做到。  
有一个古老的哲学命题，即忒修斯悖论，公元一世纪的时候普鲁塔克提出一个问题：如果忒修斯的船上的木头被逐渐替换，直到所有的木头都不是原来的木头，那这艘船还是原来的那艘船吗？  
欧阳颀甚至把自己的大脑和心脏换成了仿生机械，欧阳珺勾起一边嘴角，心想，他的立场早已改变。  
有时候敌我矛盾并不是非常的清晰，甚至可以说没有明确的敌我之分，人类没有遭遇星球大战被外星人打败，却就是这样慢慢地从内部消解，逐渐沦为进化的败者。  
陈杰克，一个微不足道的小人物，他大概永远也不会知道自己在为什么而奋斗。他的热血，最终只是仿生人的饭菜，被你一口我一口地分而食之。  
他骑着三轮车在天桥上穿行，天边的晚霞形成瑰丽的桔红色，他停下踩踏的脚步，抹了一把汗，朝远方望去。  
巨大的3D幻影盘多娜也顺着他的目光一起望向太阳日落的方向。


End file.
